Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by HarryWriter
Summary: READ THE ENTIRE FIFTH BOOK! In his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter discovers that he, among others, are part of an ancient "Order of the Phoenix". He also realizes that being in this Order gives him the privelege of


This is only the first chapter of thrity-two in Hary Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, my novel length fanfic. If you read this first chapter, and you decide that you want to read the rest, just go to http://hpbookz.tripod.com and you can read the rest!  
  
Thanks for reading and tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 1- The Trip  
  
It was the most wonderful feeling Harry ever experienced. He was flying through the air, feeling the wind blow by and through his entire body. The warm sun was glowing all over him and some birds were flying by, singing merrily. He raced them, not knowing where to, just knowing he was having the best time of his life. As Harry was shooting ahead, he looked forward, and saw a thin line on the ground.  
  
Harry threw his hands back, getting a sudden burst of speed. He was going far faster than the birds now, he could hear their voices trailing behind him, getting farther and farther behind him. The thin line was getting closer as Harry sped up. As he got nearer to it, the Sun's warmth became slightly colder, and the wind was blowing much harder. Despite this, he continued on, having a huge desire to see what the line was dividing.  
  
Harry suddenly realized that he was shivering, and his teeth were chattering. The wind was approaching the speeds of that of a hurricane. It just kept blowing harder and harder, until Harry was unable to fight against it any longer. So, he fell.  
  
He was falling, falling, falling. Faster, faster and faster. The ground was rushing at him. He fell through the clouds, and could just about make out the top of some houses. He could see some cars. Now, he can make out someone below him. Harry abruptly realized what was happening, and he let out a scream, anticipating the painful impact… when all of a sudden he felt hands below him.  
  
Someone caught him. Harry let out a sigh of relief. The hands below him felt bony and weak, they were concealed in a long flowing black robe. Harry looked up to see the face that went with the arms, and as soon as his eyes met the face, he wished he hadn't been caught at all. It felt as though there was a brick in his stomach that suddenly moved up out of his mouth, escaping with a scream. The face belong to Voldemort. He merely gave Harry a small grin.  
  
Harry jumped out of Voldemort's hands, and started running away. Green rays were shooting by him, and Harry recognized the green rays as killing curse beams. He kept running, not knowing where he was going. All of a sudden, he saw someone! Two people actually, a man and a woman… they looked very familiar.  
  
Harry ran as fast as he could towards them, spells still shooting by him every second. All Harry did was try and concentrate on the people ahead of him. As soon as he got a little closer to them, he realized who they were… they were his parents.  
  
The woman was tall, and had red hair and unmistakable green eyes. She was cradling a bundle of blankets in her arms… it looked like a baby. Next to her, there was an even taller skinny man with untidy black hair. He was staring down at the bundle of blankets.  
  
What were they doing here? Weren't they… dead? All of these questions were running through Harry's mind when he suddenly remembered how he had gotten to see his parents in the first place. Voldemort!  
  
"We have to get out of here!" Harry yelled to them. But, it was as if he didn't even say anything… or exist for that matter. His mom kept cradling the bundle of blankets, and his dad was just watching her.  
  
"Voldemort's here!" yelled Harry as loud as he could. "We have to go!"  
  
This time, they looked at him, and Harry felt relief come over him. Then, he felt a hand come over his shoulder, and squeeze down hard. He didn't even have to turn around to see who it was that was holding onto him… the bony fingers gave it all away.  
  
"Give me the boy…" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"You already know we won't," said Harry's dad.  
  
"We had an agreement," said his mom, setting the bundle down into a cradle next to her that seemed to have just appeared. What agreement? Harry never knew that his parents had ever made some sort of deal with Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, well… that agreement did not benefit me enough to continue it," said Voldemort. "I would rather just take the boy now."  
  
"Never," said both of Harry's parents together.  
  
"If you will not give him to me, then I will take him by force!" yelled Voldemort, brandishing his wand. Harry saw his father immediately respond by taking his out too. But, he wasn't fast enough.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort. The familiar green flash brightened the white oblivion round them… where had the world gone? It seemed to have all just disappeared.  
  
That was the last thing on Harry's mind, though. He saw his father be hit by the Killing Curse, and fall to the ground with a large thud. He was dead.  
  
"No! James!" yelled Harry's mom, running over to him.  
  
"Now give me the boy and you shall live," said Voldemort, pointing his wand right at Harry's mom.  
  
"I shall never hand him over to you, even if it means my death!" she said.  
  
"Very well then…" said Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The world flashed green again, and Harry's mom collapsed to the floor, right on top of James. Voldemort walked over to the cradle that the baby version of Harry was in. He gave a sickening version of a smile, and pointed his wand right at Harry, and mumbled the Killing Curse.  
  
Suddenly, there was a massive explosion like none Harry had ever experienced before. It was as if a nuclear bomb went off right in front of his eyes. The entire world turned black for an instant, and Voldemort, and his mom and dad were blown away. It lasted for only a second though… and Harry was back in his white, infinite oblivion… all alone this time.  
  
"Harry…", came a voice. It was a soft, soothing voice that was barely loud enough to be heard. Harry ran toward where he thought the voice was coming from, though the world around him was appearing to get lighter.  
  
"Harry…" This time, the voice was slightly louder. Harry ran faster… maybe it was his mom! Maybe she didn't die after all! The voice rang out again, and again and Harry ran faster and faster, not caring that he was getting tired.  
  
"Harry!", yelled the voice. It was not soothing at all this time, it was instead very harsh and loud. The world around Harry was spinning now, with many colors. The voice was yelling at him almost every second, and the world was coming into a blurry focus. Harry shook his head, rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in a small room… in a bed… with pajamas on… what was going on?  
  
It now came to Harry that he had been dreaming, and was back now in his real life. However, Harry's real life is nothing like ours. Harry is a wizard. Though, not a full wizard yet. He is still a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Harry threw his covers off himself, and climbed groggily out of bed. Every second he moved, he lost more and more memory of the dream he had. He remembered seeing his mom… and something about Voldemort… but that was it.  
  
He groped around the table next to his bed fro his glasses and put them on. Now his room came into focus and he walked over to his closet to pick out some clothes.  
  
"HARRY!", yelled the voice. Now Harry knew who was making it, his Aunt Petunia. His door exploded open and his she blasted through.  
  
"Harry get down here this- oh!", she saw Harry while he was changing his pants and all he had on was his underwear. She quickly backed out of the room and yelled, just as loudly as before, "Get downstairs now! It's Dudley's birthday, and you're late! We need you to make breakfast!"  
  
Harry heard her go downstairs. Harry quickly finished changing into his clothes and went to the door. He opened it, and turned around to look at his room before he went down. It contained many things that would be in our dreams: there was a cauldron by his bed that contained books on magic. Next to the window in his room was an owl cage that contained Harry's owl, Hedwig. She was a snowy white owl that was used to send and receive letters. Harry's two most recent letters were on his wall next to Hedwig. Once was from Hermione Granger, one of Harry's best friends from Hogwarts. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Since I won't be able to send you another letter soon, happy birthday. I am having a great time here with Viktor at his house, I hope you are doing well with your aunt and uncle. Even though I've been with Viktor, I have been doing a lot of thinking, especially about what Dumbledore said last year. Since You-Know-Who (most wizards were too afraid to use Voldemort's real name, so they said 'You-Know-Who' instead) is back, you'll have to be extra careful since you do seem to run into him often. I've also been wondering about what the jobs are that Dumbledore sent everyone to do. I guess we'll find out this September.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione  
  
That letter was exactly like Hermione. Always worried and concerned, though never forgetting to do work. However, she did have some good points. Harry was wondering about what Dumbledore said last year. He sent Hagrid (the groundskeeper at Hogwarts) on a secret Summer job, he sent Professor Snape (Harry's potion's teacher who was Harry's only reason to dislike Hogwarts) as some sort of spy to Voldemort, and Dumbledore asked the rest of the professors to "gather the old crowd".  
  
Harry was also surprised, in reading Hermione's letter, that she did go to Krum's mansion for the Summer. Viktor Krum is an excellent Quidditch player, he is the Seeker on the Bulgarian Quidditch team, the same position Harry plays on the Hogwarts Gryffindor House's Quidditch team. At the end of the year, she said she was still "thinking about it", so Harry assumed she wasn't going to go. He couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and ask her all about it.  
  
The other letter on Harry's wall was from his other best friend at Hogwarts, Ron Weasley. It read:  
  
Hey Harry! Hope you're well, I know we're not doing too good here. That money you gave Fred and George last year, I'm not sure if that was such a good idea. They now seem more determined than ever to set up their joke shop, and since they got so much money from you for funding, mom can't object to them doing it. Every day, it seems, they have some new invention that they're more than willing to test out on us. When we're not turning into an animal or something from eating a candy, our faces turn green, or we grow an extra ear on our forehead.  
  
Because of the chaos here, I doubt we'll be able to come over and help you if the Muggles try and keep you from coming back to Hogwarts, or just make you miserable. So, I gave Pig a map that leads you from your house to our house. It took a while to make since dad's Muggle maps can't talk. I hope you don't have to use it in an emergency, but go ahead and use it to get here for fun!  
  
See ya soon!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry had the map in his pocket at all times, just in case he needed it. Even though the names of the roads and towns were written very messily, Harry guessed he could just fly to the Weasley's house on his broomstick if he really had to.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh when he came to the part about Fred and George's joke shop. Last year, Fred and George (Ron's older identical twin brothers) decided they wanted to open up a joke store (called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes) and make their living doing that. Mrs. Weasley, whose other three sons had graduated from Hogwarts and gone into "respectable" businesses (except for maybe Charlie who bred Dragons), would have nothing to do with their joke shop idea and destroyed all their inventions. Later that year, Harry won a tournament at school, and got a thousand galleons (quite a sum of money in the wizarding world). Already having a small fortune inherited from his parents, Harry gave the money to Fred and George to support their business since he liked the idea.  
  
"HARRY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" came a giant booming voice from downstairs. The voice belonged to his Uncle Vernon, obviously upset that Harry had taken so long to come down. However, Harry was used to this kind of treatment. The Dursley's hated magic in any form and, because of this, they despised Harry.  
  
So, even though Harry was used to this way of communication, he thought it best to not upset Uncle Vernon any more, and he started on his way downstairs, which turned out to be a good deal more difficult than other trips doing the same. Every step was littered with wrapping paper, boxes, cards, tape, bubble wrap, and even some forgotten presents. Though he tripped twice (once on a box, and on a shirt), Harry eventually made his way to the bottom of the staircase, and headed to the kitchen where he tended to the bacon and pancakes on the stove. His cousin, Dudley was sitting at the table that was an island in the sea of wrappings. He was opening another present right now.  
  
"Oooh another present! I wonder what it could be!" said Dudley as he tore open the next box in a giant pile next to him. Within two seconds, the present was open, and Dudley pulled out a giant red shirt. "Oh no, not another one!"  
  
"Another XXXXXXXL shirt Dudley?" laughed Uncle Vernon as Dudley began opening his next gift. "Well then, just be glad that you can't wear them anymore anyway." It was true though. Last Summer, Dudley might have been too small for that shirt but, since his school, Smeltings, did not store uniforms in that size, Dudley was forced on an extreme diet that must've been enforced throughout his entire year there due to the amazing amount of weight he lost. Dudley was just a little bigger than Harry now, who was extremely skinny after being practically starved by the Dursleys for ten years.  
  
"Yes!" said Dudley after opening his latest present. It was evidently some video game he had wanted as that was the only thing that could make Dudley so happy. Then, when Dudley reached for his next present, he let out a shriek.  
  
"Ah! There's only one left! Oh, but it's a big one!" Dudley walked over to the giant box which was at least as tall as Harry, and about five times as wide. Dudley climbed on top, and ripped the ribbon off as fast as he could. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were smiling in the back.  
  
"Oh man! This one's gotta be good!" Dudley threw off the last of the wrapping to reveal…  
  
"Another box!" yelled Dudley. This made Harry look over from the stove. Wrapped in the box that Dudley had just opened was another box that was identical to the previous one in every way, except for the fact that it was smaller. However, this did not make Dudley and less determined, in fact he looked as though this was a present he really wanted to conquer.  
  
Just as Dudley threw off the ribbon of the latest box, Harry let out a laugh. Another box was inside that one, once again, identical to the last. Dudley quickly ripped through that one, and the present inside was again a box.  
  
This continued for fourteen more boxes until Dudley, looking like he might explode at any second, opened the last one which was about the size of a hamburger. Instead of there being another box inside, there was an envelope. Dudley opened it, and nearly fainted.  
  
"Oh… my… god!" he stuttered. Harry walked away from the stove and over towards the presents to see what could have possibly made Dudley speechless.  
  
"Get away from those boy!" yelled Uncle Vernon, "we didn't get one for you!"  
  
"What?" asked Harry, "one… one what?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Tickets! A ticket!" replied Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Tickets, to where?" asked Harry.  
  
"To… to… Hawaii!" yelled Dudley. He held up the three tickets that were bright yellow with hula dancers on them.  
  
"Wow, that's great. I think I'll just explode with happiness due to the fact that I'M NOT GOING!" yelled Harry. Even though he had never gone with the Dursley's on any of their trips, they had never rubbed it in his face so much.  
  
"That's right you're not going!" said Aunt Petunia. "We're taking YOU to Mrs. Figg's house next week, when we leave."  
  
Harry was not going to put up with this. It was almost his fifteenth birthday, and he didn't have to deal with his Aunt and Uncle's dictatorship over him anymore.  
  
"NO!", yelled Harry as loud as he could, his Aunt and Uncle looked appalled.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK-" said Uncle Vernon before he was cut off.  
  
"No! I'm NOT going to go to Mrs. Figg's, I'm going to Ron's house!" said Harry as he started running back upstairs, avoiding the presents. He could hear Uncle Vernon behind him, closing in.  
  
All Harry has to do was grab the map, his owl, and fly out on his broomstick, and the Dursleys would not be able to do anything about it. Nothing they owned could fly, and they would not pursue him into wizard lands anyway.  
  
Just as Harry reached the door, he felt Uncle Vernon's presence right behind him. Harry threw open the door, and saw the strangest sight he ever saw: his owl was fighting with a black phoenix.  
  
The phoenix was about five times as large as Hedwig, and a million times darker. It wasn't just black, it was a pure-black, with dark flames coming out all around it. It had an unnaturally long beak with small sharp teeth all around it. It was pulling Hedwig apart, feathers and blood were everywhere.  
  
Just then, the phoenix stopped fighting with Hedwig, and looked at Harry. There was an explosion of piercing, white-hot pain in Harry's forehead. He could feel himself falling backwards, then quickly falling into unconscious. He collapsed on the floor. 


End file.
